Danzig
General Information Catholic (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |development = Start: 16|culture = Prussian (Germanic)|tech_group = Western|capital = Danzig (43)|government = Merchant Republic (until 1540) Administrative Republic (1540-1750) Constitutional Republic (since 1750) |tag = DNZ|rank = Duchy}} is a Catholic Prussian merchant republic located in the West Prussia area, Baltic region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; arising during the 'Revolutionary France' era. The merchant republic will reform into an administrative republic in 1540, then into a constitutional republic in 1750. Emerging, gaining cores, from Protestant on July 9, 1807, the republic borders fellow Catholic countries ( west), Protestant countries ( east and northeast), the waters of the Vistula Lagoon east and the waters of the Eastern Baltic Sea (Baltic Sea area and region) north. The constitutional republic will be annexed by on January 2, 1814, and will change the state religion from Catholic to Secular in 1910. will be released from Secular , gaining cores, on June 28, 1919, and finally re-annexed by on September 2, 1939. Keeping its cores til May 8, 1945. Note: Called "danzig" on-file. Bug: The merchant republic will not change into an administrative republic in 1540, nor a constitutional republic in 1750. See also: Germany, Poland, France, Prussia, Lithuania, Denmark, Sweden Decisions Construct the Kiel Canal * Requirement(s): ** Holsteen (1775) owned by country or its subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 10000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -10000.00 Ducats ** Province of Holsteen (1775) goes under the greats project of the Kiel canal Construct the Suez Canal * Requirement(s): ** These provinces are controlled by the country or country's subject(s): Dumyat (363) and as-Suways (2527) ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 20000.0 * Effect(s): ** Lose -20000.00 ** Starts the construction of the great project Suez canal in Dumyat (363) Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form Polish Nation *Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Polish *** Primary Culture is Pommeranian *** Primary Culture is Silesian *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Own core province(s): Krakau (262), Warszawa (257), Poznan (254), Kalisz (255), Sieradz (258), Sandomierz (259), and Leczyca (1939) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Poland ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Change Primary Culture to Polish ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Polish Ideas and Traditions Form the Holy Roman Empire * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Enacted Feudal Nobility *** Enact Salic Monarchy ** One of the following must be true: *** Roma (118) owned by country or a subject *** is a subject of the country ** Own at least 10 cities ** Have Legitimacy of at least 60 ** Roma (118) is NOT owned by , , or ** Haven't a Regency Council * Effect(s): ** Country becomes an Elector ** All of the country's provinces will be part of the HRE ** All Catholic countries in the primary culture group will be part of the HRE Reform into Prussia * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Pommeranian *** Primary Culture is Saxon *** Primary Culture is Prussian ** Is not: , or ** Does not have the Celestial Empire government reform ** Is not a theocracy ** does NOT exist ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is Reformed *** Is Protestant ** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41), Warmi (42) and Danzig (43) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is no longer apart of the HRE ** The government rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): East Prussia and West Prussia ** Change into a Monarchy ** Gain government reform Prussian Monarchy ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Prussian becomes the new Primary Culture *** Capital changes to this culture ** One randomly owned province: *** None of the following must be true: **** The capital **** Has the Primary Culture of Saxon or Pommeranian *** Changes to Prussian Primary Culture ** Can embrace Prussian Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Danziger Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** +10.0% Domestic Trade Power * Ambition: ** +20.0% Trade Steering * Ideas: ** Danzig Law: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Vistula River Trade: *** +15.0% Global Trade Power ** Centralized Population: *** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Hanseatic League Member: *** -15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Danziger Shipyards: *** -15.0% Light Ship Cost ** Continued Independence: *** +5.0% Manpower Recovery Speed *** +15.0% Fort Defense ** Lutheran Change; *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Prussian countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Revolutionary France Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Merchant Republics Category:Administrative Republics Category:Bugged